Miles Cannon
Miles Cannon (real name Douglas Atherton) is a recurring character on the CW network series "90210." He was portrayed by Hal Ozsan. Character Douglas Atherton is an English sex offender, terrorising Beverly Hills under the fake pseudonym Miles Cannon. Atherton had a criminal record in England (which was soon to be uncovered by one of his victims) which ensured that he is extradited & imprisoned for his heinous crimes. Season 2 In "Clark Raving Mad," Mr. Cannon appears as the new faculty advisor for "The Blaze". After firing Naomi Clark from the newspaper, she falsely accuses him of sexual harassment, but she later admits that it was false. In the second season finale, Naomi is feeling alone and leaves the graduation party early. After her car won't start in front of the school, she goes inside the school where she finds Mr. Cannon working on his documentary. Seeing how upset Naomi is, he offers her a glass of water. As he closes the blinds, teacher Ryan Matthews (who is drunk) notices the two of them through the window. When Naomi is feeling better, Mr. Cannon holds her hand which makes her feel uncomfortable and tries to leave, but he kisses her. When Naomi pushes him away, he slaps her and tells her, "Who's gonna believe you? You're the girl who cried wolf." Then, he proceeds to rape Naomi. Season 3 In the 3rd season, Mr. Cannon returns to school and speaks to Naomi like nothing happened between them. He then turns his attention to Silver, becoming her student advisor and growing obsessed with her. When Naomi tells Silver that Mr. Cannon raped her, Silver doesn't believe her. Mr. Cannon convinces Silver to come over to his house to watch his documentary. He attempts to sexually assault her by spiking her drink. While watching the documentary, Silver realizes that Naomi was telling the truth about him after noticing a quote on the documentary that only Naomi would know and quickly leaves. Silver and Naomi come up with a plan to "seduce" Mr. Cannon by inviting him to a hotel and recording him being inappropriate with Silver, but he is ahead of their plan and he brings the school principal and the guidance counselor with him. When Ryan finds out what happened to Naomi, he comes forward to the police and Mr. Cannon gets suspended from school. As he walks out to his car with a box containing his personal effects (inside a sports drink bottle with a Chelsea F.C. logo on it) falls out. The bottle is intercepted by Oscar, who has an ability to identify an English accent to a certain area of the island. Oscar spots Mr. Cannon's accent as being from Dagenham. Mr. Cannon is quick to silence Oscar, but Oscar insists that he is from Dagenham. Later in the day, Oscar meets with Naomi to ask her out for a date, but she turns him down saying that she is disgusted by his accent because it reminds her of Mr. Cannon. Oscar tells her that Mr. Cannon got defensive about his accent and that he was lying about where he was from. Naomi asks for Oscar's help and together, they work to uncover Cannon's history. The two of them go on the internet and try to learn about Mr. Cannon's life in England, but nothing turns up. The search is finally conclusive when they find news stories of a teacher wanted in England for sex crimes. The photo Naomi pulls up shows Mr. Cannon but it is under the name "Douglas Atherton". Oscar and Naomi go to the police with the new evidence. The police (in conjunction with English authorities) confirm with Oscar and Naomi their findings. Later, the police arrive at Cannon's home to arrest and serve him with extradition, but they sadly inform Naomi that he had fled. Mr. Cannon appears to be gone and Naomi tries to move on, but in the episode "Holiday Madness", he is shown hiding in Naomi's hotel room as she walks in. In the episode "Liars," Mr. Cannon sneaks up on Naomi and then hold her hostage. He appears very unhinges and managed to lure Silver into the situation. When she arrived at the hotel, Mr. Cannon hold a knife up her throat and ties her up like he did with Naomi. Now with both girls in his control, he makes them record a video of them telling the 'truth' about how they made everything up and how they must say he is innocent. Just when the girls think they are in the clear, Mr. Cannon asks for Naomi's trust fund but she says that she can only access it from the bank. His temper spikes and he calls her a liar, but Naomi convinces him that she is telling the truth and he says that they'll go to the bank together in the morning. The next morning, Mr. Cannon unties them and Naomi asks if she can fix her makeup because the people at the bank will know something is wrong if she looks different. After he allows her to do so, Naomi sprays him in the face with hairspray and Silver knocks him out. They tie him up and Silver wants to call the police, but Naomi is angry and becomes aggressive towards Mr. Cannon when he calls her a "stupid slut." Naomi knocks him to the floor and puts the knife to his throat, but Silver talks her out of killing him, saying that he is not worth it and to save her own life. Naomi breaks down and drops the knife. In his last scene, Mr. Cannon is being escorted out by the police and he is presumably sent to prison. Category:Characters